ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Potter: The Series
Baby Potter: The Series is a American-Canadian animated crossover comedy-action television series based on the DreamWorks Animation's 1998 computer-animated feature film Baby Potter. Created by Catherine Cavadini and developed by Lisa Olfman and Joy Rosen for Fox Kids and Teletoon, Baby Potter: The Series is a American-Canadian co-production between Flowgo Television, Portfolio Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation and Adelaide Productions, with animation provided by Pacific Data Images, Rough Draft Korea, Co., Ltd., Wang Film Productions, Stardust Animation Studios and Mercury Filmworks. The series originally aired on Fox Kids from March 9 until September 7, 2002, before being withdrew from the Saturday morning slot (given to 4Kids Entertainment) moved out to The WB as part of the Kids' WB programming block starting April 17, 2004. While it is not produced by Cartoonverse Television, it is included in Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop through the live-action and animated Cartoonverse Television/Flowgo Television programming library. The series debuted on Teletoon on July 15, 2002. The third and final season, consisting of 13 22-minute episodes, premiered on Kids' WB on March 18, 2006, and ended with the series finale "Trulliland's Rampage/Spark: A Hero Tail" on September 17, 2006 on Cartoon Network and Nicktoons Network. Baby Potter: The Series ''airs only in 52 countries and dubbed/translated into 38 different languages. ''Baby Potter: The Series also airs internationally on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Fox Kids, Jetix and Disney Channel. Baby Potter: The Series ceased to exist on January 13, 2018. Plot Baby Potter: The Series is set in the Flowgo Universe (revamped as FlowgoVerse), with the main stage of each episode is fictional Polish hot Jupiter, called Kreskówka, which houses Baby Landscape, a huge, 100-foot-tall wooded palace populated by computer-animated and traditional animated humans, along with plants, dragons, wolves grays, horses, komodo dragons, fire ants, praying mantises, rhinos and deer beetles. A multitude of eleven human and extraterrestrial computer-animated and traditional animated species live, frolic, dance, shine, generate, jump, diaper, hug, have fun, touch back to back and develop deep-rooted neuroses. The animated species of the series are prepared to fill themselves with the most delicious body parts that pajama party lovers would really want to live in real action, and enthusiastically send their own cuddly movements of everyday style as they are chosen to " attend "birthday parties and pajamas on a now-defunct planet full of life and populated by humans, Earth. Once the entire body is programmed, a character is usually accessed through the Kids Central mass-produced launch factory that needs delicious bloody pancake-style murders, usually using the Baby Cannon Ball operated by Baby Christina to send the baby’s big bang to earth. The characters, through complete bodies, are quickly thrown to Earth to be reduced by a group of friends from birthdays and pajama parties, while their bodies are beaten and killed by children. After the birthday party and pajamas, the character's pieces are teleported back to Kreskówka to be reorganized and re-formed by other characters. The series focuses on the exciting adventures of Jupiter, high energy, a powerful and crazy magician baby baby, Baby Potter, and his new and tender and clumsy friends, since they have crazy, clumsy and lonely adventures, and defend themselves against the trials and tribulations of the inhabitants of Kreskówka. At the end of the series, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community are archiving to deal with Spark: A Hero Tail for a bunch of action scenes, as Kreskówka ceases to exist. Characters In Baby Potter: The Series, there are a total of 2080 characters. In addition to the baby's bodily operations, only ten species of creatures (plants, dragons, wolves, grays, horses, Komodo dragons, fire ants, praying mantises, rhinos and deer beetles) were anthropophore and together doubled in 600, along with 180 characters from The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community (owned by The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America), which includes five angels, five wise men, five cats and five pirate cats, including sixty Pink Panther-like creatures, including the altered versions of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, called Jeremy Movies and Peter Movies, which make movies, movements and animations. Baby Potter: the series features more than 500 Flowgo babies from the Flowgo universe, as they were attracted to indicate the populations that appear in the many episodes of the series. In addition, 500 anthropomorphic pads were made available to appear in some episodes of the series, while 300 Flowgo Mini-Babies of the Flowgo Universe appear in most episodes of the series during the second season, for a total of more than 2080 Different animated characters from this series. During each season, most of the characters have presented beautiful, talented, easily gothic, elegant, dramatic, great, intelligent and super athletic possibilities, without fearful situations, as well as solutions of having bestselling gothic works for anthropomoporic situations. Each character appears in many episodes, since they were anthropomorphic to operate their own lives in the Flowgo universe, through Baby Landscape it was the largest, strangest, most important and liveliest palace in history! In all the episodes of the series, more than 200 characters are equivalent to contain the four different hand configurations (a fish hand, the hands of the two of Maya the Bee, the hands of the two of SpongeBob and the hands of the technological dog), even the configurations of the hands of another 300 characters are those of crabs, JimJam's black cat and even Chloe's hands. Development & Production Following the success of Fanta Babies: The Series, Flowgo Television, Portfolio Entertainment, Columbia Pictures Television and DreamWorks Animation announced on June 13, 1999 that We plan to adapt the 1998 computer animated action adventure movie Baby Potter in an animated sitcom television series, with the help of Corus Entertainment. Later, in July 1999, Flowgo Television indicates that they were planning the rights to develop "soft, sweet and unique adventures" when designing the concepts created by Catherine Cavadini. As such, Flowgo Television is destined to have the best way to produce programming efforts for children with the equivalent of having $ 501 million with cash bonus. Flowgo Television sells to hire Joy Rosen and Lisa Olfman, founders of Portfolio Entertainment, which is sent to develop concepts that Cavadini originally created for the first time. During August-November 1999, Flowgo Television and Portfolio Entertainment revealed that they were invented to see images of Hot Jupiter, since they were conceived to revalue the concepts of Hot Jupiter, with the help of designing new characters, which led to inventing up to 1000 From December 1999 to January 2001. Flowgo Television, as of January 2000, announced that it could not present the program only on Teletoon, which commisioned the show for the first time. Rosen declared: It was good to have a TV show with a Baby Potter theme to be part of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop, and that was when these imaginations were expelled from the magic of the party, even inventing not so dumb inventions, by expelling them. to the true contribution in which the hot Jupiter come alive in this animated imagination. Meanwhile, Olfman says it was a better idea to invent the palaces of any kind of cartoon characters, and is included in the list by producer / director of The New Woody Woodpecker Show, Alan Zaslove, who was in charge of the production. Project executive while working with Flowgo Television to launch the series on Fox Kids, in addition to adapting it to the upcoming TVP1 contamination. Olfman says he was the best at producing animated Baby Landscape concepts, which is in the Polish Hot Jupiters that will have a giant gas moon. Even much, Olfman in April 2000 named that Hot Jupiter as "Kreskówka", which will be home to more than 500 Flowgo Babies (which were destined to appear in the series). From June-April 2001, Flowgo Television and Portfolio Entertainment, with the help of Adelaide Productions, began producing two seasons of 13 episodes (in which each episode consists of three eleven-minute segments) for the series, In addition to designing ten anthropomorphic species (plants, dragons, gray wolves, horses, Komodo dragons, fire ants, praying mantises, rhinos and deer beetles) cloning them into 100 units to populate Baby Landscape, along with 180 characters from The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community, which appear in the series together. During July 2000 to February 2001, two 13-episode seasons were co-created and jointly developed by over 200 employees from Walt Disney Television Animation (in Burbank, California) and Toon City Animation (in Manila, Philippines), including Robert Souza, Lonnie Lloyd, Larry Scholl, Daan Jippes, Debra Pugh, Holly Forsyth and Larry Leker, along with animators, artists, art directors and producers of Disney Channel's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, including Toons Benitez, Caz Francisco, Dino Cordero, Jojo Cruz and Dynes Faian, with Alan Zaslove overseeing the production of episodes. Production were handled domestically at Flowgo Television, Portfolio Entertainment, Adelaide Productions and DreamWorks Animation. In doing so, animation of 26 33-minute episodes were done overseas by Pacific Data Images, Rough Draft Korea, Co., Ltd., Wang Film Productions, Stardust Animation Studios and Mercury Filmworks. Later, on December 24, 2000, Fox Kids then commission the first season, while Kids' WB commission the second season, with Teletoon commisioning both seasons. On April 18, 2001, the production of 26 episodes was completed, and Flowgo Television, Portfolio Entertainment, Adelaide Productions and DreamWorks Animation, along with Adelaide Productions' parent company Sony Pictures Television, officially announced the series with concepts, 26 episodes, 800+ characters, 10 locations, 5 most recent identities and unique human race, to release the series on March 9, 2002 in Fox Kids and then on July 15, 2002 on Teletoon. Later, in August 2001, Sony Pictures Television International officially announced that Baby Potter: The Series will be broadcast in 35 to 48 countries as of 2003 (when international broadcasting should begin), including the transfer of rights with MTV Networks International, Turner Broadcasting System, Disney Channels Worldwide and Fox Kids Europe, for the European, Middle Eastern, Asian, African and Latin American Fox Kids, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel and Toon Disney channels. Baby Potter: The Series was then added on the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop programming library following February 2001. The third and final season of the series, consisting of 13 22-minute episodes with each episode consisting of two segments, aired during March until September 2006. Episodes International Broadcast See also * Flowgo Television * Portfolio Entertainment * Adelaide Productions * DreamWorks Animation Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:2006 American television series endings Category:2006 Canadian television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Animated television series about horses Category:Animated series based on films Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:Teletoon shows Category:Teletoon original series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network Europe shows Category:Cartoon Network Denmark shows Category:Cartoon Network Germany shows Category:Nickelodeon Germany shows Category:Nickelodeon Poland shows Category:Nickelodeon Europe shows Category:Nickelodeon Norway shows Category:Nickelodeon Denmark shows Category:Nickelodeon Sweden shows Category:Jetix Germany shows Category:Jetix Italy shows Category:Jetix Europe shows Category:Jetix Latin America shows Category:Jetix Sweden shows Category:Jetix Slovakia shows Category:Jetix Netherlands shows Category:Disney Channel Germany shows Category:Disney Channel Hungary shows Category:Disney Channel Latin America shows Category:Disney Channel France shows Category:Gulli shows Category:Canal J shows Category:France 3 shows Category:Italia 1 shows Category:Megamax shows Category:TV2 shows Category:TV9 shows Category:TVE1 shows Category:TVE2 shows Category:Clan TVE shows Category:Canal Panda shows Category:RTP2 ZigZag shows Category:KidsCo shows Category:Boomerang MENA shows Category:Boomerang Africa shows Category:Boomerang CEE shows Category:Television series by Chellomedia Category:Television series by Flowgo Television Category:Television series by France Télévisions Category:CITV shows Category:RTÉ Television shows Category:Fictional octets Category:Television series set on fictional planets Category:Galaxies in fiction Category:Flowgo Television shows